


Halloween Parade

by roguefaerie



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Disability, Drabble Sequence, Ensemble Cast, Female Character of Color, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Strength, being incognito, by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Colleen is the one who can help Misty cut through the darkness.
Relationships: Misty Knight & Colleen Wing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Halloween Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> AO3 sometimes counts the numbering as words. :P I hope you like this drabble sequence!

1\. Misty doesn’t want to sleep in her apartment tonight. There are too many things that remind her of the why. Why she’s training, why there is a need for superheroes in New York. Why Danny and Colleen flew in from nowhere and took up residence where they were.

Colleen tells Danny that she needs to help. Misty doesn’t ask, but Colleen instinctively knows she’s the one who can cut through the darkness Misty needs to get through now.

They meet in a nondescript place--there’s a Chinese place they won’t be eating at tonight. They’re headed to a room. Just them.

2\. In the room, Misty can hit pillows and toss blankets on the floor that don’t belong to her. She’s got one arm but it’s good enough for punching, and the muscles are becoming taught and wiry and bright hot with the power of a human who is not going to let herself stop because she got hurt. 

The air is full of the scent of October and Misty feels hope returning as her punches land. Sometimes they stop and she tells Colleen the real truth of what it’s like to be punching one-handed. 

They hold the truth between them, together.

3\. Later that night is the Halloween parade. Sure, it’s not really for a crime-fighting duo, at least not by design. But they call the gang: Matt and Danny and Jessica and Luke, all at their own numbers, and see who’s ready and willing to come out and see a whole hell of a lot of costumes. They don’t mix that often in a crowd like this, but each of them comes in street clothes, and they cover ground for Misty only when she asks them to.

The city is awash in colors and fabrics, masks, face paint. They blend easily.


End file.
